Le grand départ
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Sam s'en va pour le Valinor... fic à chapitre unique en compétition pour le défi organisé par le forum 'le Poney Fringant'


Le grand départ

Samwise Gamegie finit de mettre en ordre ses papiers, seul dans son bureau. Ses cheveux sont blancs, car il a presque cent ans, mais ses yeux pétillent encore…Il attend son fils aîné, Frodo, auquel il a demandé de venir pour lui confier tout cela et le répartir entre ses douze autres enfants. 

Depuis que Rosie est décédée, deux mois plus tôt, la vie lui paraît fade et sans intérêt, chaque meuble et chaque objet de la maison ravivant sa douleur de façon insupportable. Aussi a-t-il pris sa décision : lui aussi partira vers les Havres et fera voile vers les Terres Immortelles pour y rejoindre son bien-aimé maître et garder aussi toujours vivace la mémoire de sa chère et tendre épouse…

Un léger grattement à la porte, et entre son fils aîné…Sam sourit légèrement et dit :

« Tu dois te douter de ce pour quoi je t'ai fait venir, mon fils… »

Frodo hoche la tête, depuis la mort de sa mère il a pressenti le départ de son père…Sam lui donne le portefeuille de cuir dans lequel sont rangés les papiers et dit :

« Je te confie tout cela, maintenant cette maison est à vous tous, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y a dedans. J'ai mis aussi une lettre expliquant les raisons de mon choix, ainsi que le descriptif de ce que je donne à chacun de vous… »

Les yeux de Frodo tremblent, mais il se contient. Sam sourit doucement et dit :

« Je me souviens de quelqu'un qui m'avait dit autrefois : « Je ne vous dirai pas de ne pas pleurer, car toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal… »…pleure si tu le veux, je ne t'en voudrai pas… »

Frodo laisse alors couler librement ses larmes, et son père le prend dans ses bras en disant :

« Je penserai toujours à vous quand je serai là-bas, au delà de la Mer…mon destin sur cette terre est terminé, je vais pouvoir enfin aller me reposer… »

Il sourit encore à son fils et dit :

« Je suis d'un autre temps, celui-ci est le vôtre maintenant… »

Il le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, puis il demande :

« Il est temps à présent…j'aurais néanmoins un dernier service à te demander : peux-tu aller fixer mon bagage sur Bill ? »

Devant la maison l'attend son poney, qui s'appelle Bill comme tous ceux qu'il a eus, prêt à l'emmener jusqu'aux Havres. Alors que son fils va fixer son léger bagage sur la bête, Sam parcourt encore une fois les pièces de la maison. Il lui semble alors encore entendre le rire de Rosie, les cris des enfants, les sages paroles de son Vieux, les paroles rapides mais néanmoins sages du père Cotton…il se souvient alors de ce que Rosie lui avait dit peu avant sa mort :

« Mon Sam, quand je ne serai plus, je serai encore avec toi car, si tu parcours la maison, tu y entendras encore l'écho de nos conversations et de notre amour… »

Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, mais il sourit à travers elles : oui, elle sera toujours avec lui parce qu'il l'emmène en son cœur…

Silencieusement, il va dans l'entrée, prend sa solide canne de voyage et rejoint son fils. Il monte à cheval, pose sa main sur la tête de son fils aîné en signe de bénédiction et prend la route qui va le mener vers sa dernière étape…

En effet, il veut aller confier son livre rouge à sa fille aînée Elanor, qui habite aux Collines-Des-Tours, puis enfin il se dirigera vers les Havres où l'attend un bateau…

Elanor l'attend, accompagnée de son fils Elfstan. Sam sort alors le livre rouge de son sac et dit :

« Ceci te revient à présent en tant que ma fille aînée, il est très précieux…je l'avais continué, à toi maintenant… »

Elanor prend le livre, et des larmes coulent sur son visage alors qu'elle dit :

« J'en prendrai soin, père… »

Sam embrasse sa fille ainsi que son petit-fils, les bénit et les quitte en leur disant :

« Vous serez toujours en mon cœur et auprès de moi, et, si vous faites de même, je serai toujours là, auprès de vous… »

Puis il prend la direction du port, quittant cette Comté qu'il a toujours tant aimée et servie…il traverse la Vieille Forêt, se remémore son périple d'autrefois avec émotion et pense à ses deux compagnons, Merry et Pippin, qui eux aussi commencent à ressentir l'approche du grand âge. Il leur a rendu visite quelques jours auparavant pour leur dire adieu, et eux ont parfaitement compris et respecté sa décision, bien qu'ils fussent tristes à son départ. Eux aussi étaient les représentants d'une époque maintenant révolue, et sentaient qu'il leur faudrait bientôt partir aussi, de l'autre côté de ce rideau gris qu'est la mort. 

Il chevaucha sans s'arrêter un long moment sur cette route qu'il avait suivie autrefois avec Frodon et Bilbo, et arriva enfin aux Portes, où l'attendait comme convenu Cirdan, le charpentier de navires. Celui-ci le salua courtoisement et lui dit :

« Votre bateau est prêt, maître Samwise, je vous y emmène… »

Encore la route par les Hauts, et Sam entend le bruit de la mer et des mouettes. Il sourit malgré la tristesse qui lui point cependant le cœur, et pense qu'enfin il va être soulagé de son fardeau, qu'il va pouvoir se reposer…son maître avait choisi de s'embarquer pour être soulagé de cette douleur qui ne lui laissait pas de repos, Sam est resté, a œuvré toute sa vie pour la Comté en ayant une vie heureuse auprès d'une épouse et d'enfants aimants, il est temps maintenant pour lui de s'embarquer pour enfin trouver le repos, lui le dernier Porteur de l'Anneau. 

Arrivé sur la jetée, Cirdan l'aide à descendre, puis Sam enlève le harnais et la selle de son poney en disant :

« Tu es libre, Bill, va où tu veux maintenant… »

Sa tristesse devient de plus en plus poignante, et il regarde encore une fois vers la Comté alors qu'une larme coule sur sa joue, puis, prenant son bagage, monte résolument à bord du bateau. Puis Cirdan lève l'ancre, et le bateau s'éloigne et passe les colonnes pour gagner la pleine mer. 

Plus le bateau avance, plus Sam se sent heureux, comme rajeuni, semblable au jeune Hobbit qui prit la route pour accompagner son maître en Mordor et survécut à ce voyage insensé. Son cœur s'allège progressivement alors qu'ils passent les brouillards qui protègent le Valinor de la vue de l'extérieur…

Derrière les brouillards brille le soleil, et apparaît à l'horizon une terre verte, neuve comme lavée par la pluie. Il y a un port là, et se tiennent deux personnes sur la jetée, qu'il reconnaît de loin avec grande joie : Frodon et Gandalf…

Sam se lève, sourit et dit :

« Je suis enfin rentr »

**FIN**


End file.
